Wyboje życia
by misako princess
Summary: Przybyła z przyszłości w poszukiwaniu spokoju, ale odnalazła coś czego się zupełnie nie spodziewała-miłość.
1. Chapter 1

„**Wyboje życia"  
by Misako  
**

Summary: dzieje się to jak Senshi są na przełomie 2/3 klasy liceum. ChibiUsa jakiś czas wcześniej została przysłana do przeszłość pod pretekstem „ możliwości korzystania z normalnego życia póki to możliwe" .Ma ona teraz 11 lat. Mamoru ma 23 lata. Senshi 17/18.  
Historia ta została zainspirowana pewnym fikiem(nie zdradzę treści, bo popsuje zabawę) i trzema odcinkami serii SuperS. Tym w którym pojawia się Pegaz," Pierwsza miłość ChibiUsy" i ostatnim odcinkiem tejże serii.  
Misako

-----------------------------  
Rozdział 1 „Gość z przyszłości"

Tokio, stolica wyspiarskiego państwa, Japonii. Była świadkiem wielkich wydarzeń, które zaznaczyły ją już na wieki.  
Jest nie tylko miejscem największego rozwoju technologii, ale co ważniejsze miejscem narodzin, dorastania i polem walki Senshi. Tajemniczych wojowniczek w marynarskich mundurkach, które walczą o miłość i sprawiedliwość. Tu też odrodziła się najpotężniejsza istota Galaktyki, Princess Serenity, która dowodzi Senshi i prowadzi je ku świetlanej przyszłości, a może raczej powinno się rzecz kryształowej.  
Jest w Tokio także pewna wyjątkowa dzielnica, Juuban, gdyż to tam dzieją się najistotniejsze wydarzenia na naszej planecie. Tam poznali i pokochali się zakazani kochankowie, Serenity i Endymion. Tam też nawiązała się przyjaźń między wojowniczkami, tam też odbyło się najwięcej walk, które doprowadziły Senshi do tego miejsca w ich życiu gdzie są teraz.  
W dzielnicy Juuban jest też wyjątkowy park, Juuban Park. Ma on specjalne miejsce w sercach wojowniczek i to nawet nie ze względu na liczne boje, które się tam rozegrały. O nie Juuban Park to piękne wspomnienia. Tam miała miejsce pierwsza randka władców Ziemi, tam Senshi spędzały wspaniałe weekendy, tam pojawiła się ChibiUsa i tam ją tyle razy z łzami w oczach żegnali, kiedy nadchodził jej czas powrotu do przyszłości i tam właśnie, tam tez Mamoru poinformował Usagi o swym wyjeździe do USA, tam też kochankowie rozdzieleni przez śmierć obdarowali się pocałunkiem życia po zwycięskiej walce z Galaxią i tam rozpoczyna się ta historia.  
-------------------------

Park Juuban był znany wśród mieszkańców dzielnicy doskonale. Nigdzie indziej nie było tak dużego skupiska zieleni, nie wspominając o pięknym jeziorze, na którym odbywały się romantyczne przejażdżki łódkami. W parku było wiele tajemniczych zakamarków, w których chowali się zakochani, dzieląc się namiętnymi pocałunkami.  
Dziś jednak mało kto był w Juuban Park. Był środek tygodnia, pogoda typowo jesienna. Czyli szaro buro i zimno. Nie było więc nikogo, kto mógłby zadawać niewygodne pytania, dlaczego niebo zrobiło się nagle różowe i pojawiła się dziwna chmura, po czym znikła jak zaczarowana. Nie było też nikogo, kto mógłby pytać kim jest istota, która sfrunęła z nieba.  
Wylądował ona z gracją na ziemi, przez chwile miała zamknięte oczy, próbując zaakceptować nowe warunki. Po chwili otworzyła oczy i uważnie obejrzała swe otoczenie, po czym się uśmiechnęła.  
--------------------------

-Nee, Minna róbmy coś innego- narzekała złotowłosa dziewczyna. Grupka dziewcząt siedzących z nią wokół stołu spojrzała na nią.  
-Usagi-chan, za 2 miesiące mamy egzaminy końcowe...- zaczęła niebiesko włosa.  
-Oj, Ami-chan co roku mamy te egzaminy- rzekła lekko podirytowanym tonem Rei, czarnowłosa kapłanka Hikawa Shrine, w której się teraz znajdowały.  
-Technicznie Rei-chan ty nie masz żadnych egzaminów- rzekła na ingerencje w wypowiedź Merkurianki, Luna która leżała na łóżku. Marsjanka obróciła się i rzuciła kotce mordercze spojrzenie.  
-Och, Rei-chan jak ja ci zazdroszczę- jęknęła Usagi zaplatając ręce za głową i kładąc się na podłodze- żadnych egzaminów od podstawówki- dodała rozmarzona.  
Mako i Minako pokiwały również z zazdrością głową.  
-Oj spójrzcie na to z tej perspektywy, ja się martwię za każdym razem poczwórnie, gdy w zdajecie- rzekła jedną ręką zakrywając usta, a drugą machając na odczepnego.  
Dziewczęta spojrzały się na nią TYM spojrzeniem.  
- Wiecie co, ja się czuje jak wtedy, gdy miałyśmy 15 lat i całe dnie spędzałyśmy na nauce- rzekła Mako, brązowowłosa Senshi.  
-Nie prawda Mako-chan- poprawiła ją Minako unoszą wskazujący palec prawej ręki- Wtedy walczyłyśmy z tymi świrami z Bractwa Śmierci. Te dwie sytuacje nie są jak dwie plamy oleju na jezdni- rzekła mądrym tonem blondynka.  
-Yyy?- jęknęły dziewczęta patrząc się na nią dziwnie.  
-Masz chyba Minako-chan na myśli' Jak dwie KROPLE WODY'- poprawiła ją Ami, która była przyzwyczajona do wiecznych pomyłek w przysłowiach swej przyjaciółki.  
-Hmm?- mruknęła zmieszana Wenusjanka, uniosła jedną zaskoczoną brew, czyżby się pomyliła, znów?

-Jak dobrze słyszeć, że niektóre rzeczy się nigdy nie zmieniają- rzekł nagle nowy głos.  
Grupka szybko obróciła się w stronę drzwi prowadzący do pokoju Rei. Kiedy zobaczły kto w nich stoi wszystkie zareagowały tak samo. Padły nieprzytomne.

-Minna?- dało się słyszeć lekko zaniepokojony głos. Dziewczyny zaczęły odzyskiwać przytomność.  
Pierwsza była Rei, która sądząc, ze słyszy Usagi odezwała się do niej.  
-Nee, Usagi-chan, nie uwierzysz kogo widzia...- rzekła otwierając oczy po czym znów zamilkła w pozycji karpia.(oczy szeroko otwarte, buzia w 'O").  
Pozostałe Senshi znacznie się od niej nie różniły, nawe Luna siedziała jak wryta.  
Pierwsz, która odzyskała głos była Usagi.  
-Neo...queen Serenity...-sama?- spytała niepewnie.  
-Nee, Usagi-chan, nie jestem taka stara, a poza tym żebyś TY mnie nie poznała- odrzekła rozbawionym tonem kobieta, która siedziała zaraz u progu pokoju.  
-Ale jak?- spytała Ami.  
Złotowłosa władczyni z przyszłości spojrzała się na nią i uśmiechnęła.  
-Czy coś złego się dzieje w przyszłości- zapytała zaniepokojona Rei.  
Kobieta spojrzała się na podłogę i pokiwała głową. A jej długie kuce leciały raz w prawo raz w lewo.  
-Nie...tylko potrzebowałam wolnego...trochę czasu od bycia Neo Queen. Niestety żadne biuro podróży nie miało oferty, która obejmowała odkrólowienie- dokończyła żartobliwie.  
Senshi się jednak nie śmiały. Kobieta westchnęła na to- Potrzebowałam miejsca, w którym mogę być incognito- niestety w moich czasach to raczej niemożliwie- wyjaśniła uśmiechając się smutno.  
-Ale czy Pluto nie mówiła, że dwie te same osoby nie mogą istnieć w tym samym czasie?- spytała zmieszana Ami.  
Serenity wzrygnęła się lekko podczas jej wypowiedzi, zmrużyła oczy. Po chwili jednak uniosła znów głowę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko- Cóż, pominę fakt, że jako królowa to ja stanowię prawo- odrzekła znów żartobliwym tonem.- A poza tym prawa...  
-...są po to aby je łamać- zdublowała ją Usagi. Kobieta spojrzał się na nią z szerokim uśmiechem, dziewczęta były lekko zaskoczone, Usagi natomisat chyba sama nie wiedziała co czuje.  
Do diabła a co byście czuli gdybyście patrzyli na swoje żywe odbiecie. No dobra może było parę cech, które różniły ją i Serenity. Królowa była wyższa, miała też rysy już dorosłej osoby. Jej oczy emanowały mądrością i czymś innym, czego nie miała Usagi. No włosy jej tez były znaaaacznie dłuższe. A figura cóż, Usagi się zarumieniła, nie wiedziała czy to efekt porodu, czy po prostu taka była natura. Ale królowa miała o wiele wydatniejsze piersi, niesamowite wcięcie w tali i z tego co zauważyła wcześniej długie, zgrabne nogi. Złotowłosa teraźniejszości dopiero teraz sobie uświadomiła, ale pierwszy raz widziała siebie z przyszłości w czym innym niż oficjalna suknia. Serenity miała na sobie zielony golf, białą zwiewną spódnice w zielone gałązki bambusa, sięgającą do kolan, na wierzchu natomiast ciemno zielony płacz, aktualnie rozpięty. Na werandzie stały jej kozaki, w kolorze identycznym jak kurtka.  
-Wow- jęknęła w końcu.  
Uśmiech na twarzy monarchini się powiększył kiedy zauważyła, że Usagi dokonuje jej analizy. Doskonale wiedział, że cieszy ją to co widzi. Pamiętała swe obawy co do figury kiedy była w jej wieku. Na szczęście dorosłość i macierzyństwo pozostawiło na niej tylko pozytywne ślady.  
-Chcesz Pani powiedzieć, że naruszyłaś jakieś tabu- dopytywała Ami, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy dwóch złotowłosych.  
Kobieta spojrzała się na nią i pokręciła głową.  
-Nie Ami- rzekła. – Nie ma dwóch osób w tym samym czasie- dodała. Merkurianka cofnęła lekko głowę, nie rozumiała.  
-Ale jak to przecież widzimy Ciebie Królowo i Usagi...- próbowała sobie wyjaśnić Rei.  
-Nie jesteśmy tą samą osobą. No może nie do końca.- królowa westchnęła.-To trochę skomplikowane, ale sprowadza się do tego, że Usagi to Usagi, a ja jestem Serenity. I mimo, że wyglądamy identycznie i mimo, że Usagi jest moją przeszłością to nie jesteśmy tą samą osobą.-próbowała wyjaśnić.- Wybaczcie nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć- rzekła i wywróciła oczyma w tak znajomy Senshi sposób. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się na to.- Wiecie, tabu i te tam- rzekła machając ręką.  
Nastolatki i kotka siedziały jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądając się niewieście z przyszłości.  
-Ale zaraz, czy chcesz powiedzieć, że zostajesz tu ?- spytała nagle Usagi przypominając sobie słowa królowej.  
Jej sobowtór uśmiechnął się szeroko.-Hai-odrzekła na co złotowłosa rzuciła się jej w ramiona, przez dwie kobiety przeszedł elektryczny szok, jednak minął równie szybko jak się pojawił.  
-Ale Pani...- zaczęła Ami, jednak władzyni uwolniła się z uścisku Usagi i zwróciła do niej.  
-Ami-chan, proszę, żadna Pani. Mam na imię Serenity-chan. A bezpieczniej będzie jak będzie mnie nazywać Sere-chan. Wiecie, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony- upomniała ją. Merkurianka znów otworzyła buzię, aby coś powiedzieć, ale wcięła jej się Minako.  
-A nie ubezpieczony zawsze przezorny?- spytała na poważnie. Grupa znów spojrzała się na nią z zrezygnowaniem, a Sere-chan wybuchła śmiechem.  
-Mina-chan...hehe...kawaii...hehe- rzekła przez łzy.  
-Jak mówiłam- zaczęła znów niebiesko włosa rzucając Minako spojrzenie- Nie sadzisz Sereni...Sere-san- poprawiła się widząc irytacje na twarzy monarchini- że to trochę będzie dziwne. Mimo różnicy wieku i tak podobieństwo między tobą, a Usagi-chan jest uderzające.- wyjaśniła.  
-To fakt, to może być problematyczne- zgodziła się z nią Luna, która zeskoczyła z łóżka i stanęła przed siedzącą złotowłosą.  
Sere spojrzała się na nie lekko zaskoczona po czym zamknęła oczy- Z tym nie będzie problemu- rzekła i nagle objęło ją lekkie srebrne światło a jak znikło w miejscu złotowłosej siedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna, z włosami sięgającymi ramion i oczach w kolorze wina.  
-No teraz to chyba, już nie ma podobieństwa?- spytała wystawiając zalotnie języczek.  
-Cool, ja będę umiała robić takie sztuczki?- spytała Usagi po wrażeniem umiejętności swojej przyszłej ja.  
-Czy ChibiUsa wie Pa...Sere-san że tu jesteś?- spytała Luna. Czerwone oczy rozbłysły na wspomnienie jej imienia.  
Brunetka pokręciła głową- Nie, ale bardzo bym chciała ją zobaczyć- wyznała.  
-Może najrozsądniej będzie jak wezwiemy wszystkie Senshi tutaj-zaproponowała Mako.  
-Racja, powiadomię ChibiUsę i Mamo-chan, aby też tu przyszli- dodała Usagi.  
-Nie chce wam przeszkadzać w nauce- powiedziała lekko zakłopotana Sere. Nagle poczuła machnięcie ręki przed twarzą.  
-Królowa czy nie doskonale wiesz, że z nauki jak zwykle nici- rzekła Rei. Nie wiedział dlaczego jednak nie potrafiła spojrzeć na Sere jako królową, dla niej to była jej Usagi, inna trochę ale zawsze Usagi.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się na zachowanie Marsjanki.-Nee, Rei-chan przyznaj się, ze nie chce ci się uczyć- zripostowała. Rei zrobiła wielkie oczy na to po czym obie wybuchły śmiechem.

Po niecałej godzinie, pokój Rei Hino był raczej zatłoczonym pomieszczeniem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że na 12m2 prócz mebli, było 11 Senshi, jedna królowa, 2 koty i jeden Książe.  
-Oka-san, tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś- wybełkotała po raz setny Chibiusa przytulając się do czarnowłosej kobiety.  
Po tym jak wszyscy się pojawili, zaczęło się wielkie wyjaśnianie, nie obeszło się bez ponownej przemiany Serenity w jej oryginalną formą, mnóstwa pytań i krzyku radości ChibiUsy, która jak tylko upewniła się, że naprawdę ma do czynienie ze swoją mamą, wpadła w jej ramiona i ich nie opuszczała.  
Nie to, że ona miała ku temu jakieś przeciwwskazania. Obecność jej córki to to czego najbardziej potrzebowała w jej obecnej sytuacji.  
- Serenity-sama...-zaczęła Haruka. Jednak ta jej przerwała.  
-Haruka proszę mów Sere, wiem że to mało prawdopodobne by ktoś mógł mnie tu śledzić, ale wolę nie ryzykować. Poza tym Serenity brzmi tak ostentacyjnie- rzekła marszcząc nos, zupełnie jak Usagi, kiedy mówiła o czym co ją irytuje.  
-Oka-san, no baka- zażartowała Chibiusa.  
Serenity spojrzała na nią.- Kochanie to się też tyczy ciebie- rzekła do swojej córki. Różowo włosa spojrzała się na nią zmieszana. –Masz 11 lat, to ja powinnam wyglądać na ludzki 30 co najmniej. A doskonale wiesz, ze już dawno się nie starzeje.- próbowała wyjaśnić dziecku.  
ChibiUsa odsunęła się od niej.  
-Mam udawać, że nie jesteś moją mamą?- spytała smutno.  
-Bynajmniej jak jesteśmy gdzieś, gdzie ktoś obcy może nas usłyszeć- rzekła przykładając dłoń do policzka infantki.

Królowa wygląda na zaledwie 0 lat starszą od ciebie Mała Damo, nie sądzisz, że ktoś może pytać jakim cudem jest twoją mamą.- rzekła Setsuna. ChibiUsa pokiwała ze zrozumieniem na jej wyjaśnienia. Serenity natomist przytuliła podczas wypowiedzi wojowniczki córkę z powrotem, jak by nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek negował pochodzenie jej aniołka. Plutonowi rzuciła jedna suche spojrzenie, na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył.  
-Pamiętaj Masume, kocham cię nade wszystko- wyszeptała we włosy córki. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się na to i wtuliła się głębiej w ramiona matki.  
Senshi milczały nie chcą przerywać tej chwili. Usagi siedział wpatrzona i czuła z niewiadomych jej przyczyn- zazdrość.  
-' Czemu jestem zazdrosna'- zastanawiała się. –'Czy to dlatego, że Serenity jest NAPRAWDĘ matką ChibiUsy, a ja tylko przyszłą matką-dedukowała. Nagle poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Spojrzała się najpierw na nią potem na jej właściciela Mamoru patrzył się na nią a jego oczy przepełniało zrozumienie i miłość. Usagi uśmiechnęła się na to.  
Wiedziała, że jej narzeczony ją rozumie. I bez słów przekazał ją prawdę.' Może i oni nie byli naprawdę rodzicami ChibiUsy, ale właściwie powinno się powiedzieć PÓKI CO nie byli.'

-Sere-san, a gdzie się zatrzymasz- zapytała Michiru, patrząc na kobietę. Ta uniosła głowę, którą położyła na łebku córki.  
-Możesz się zatrzymać tutaj, mamy wolne pokoje- zaproponowała Rei. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się do niej prezentując perłowe zęby.  
-Dziękuje, Rei. Ale z tego co pamiętam dawna sypialnia ChibiUsy jest wolna- rzekła patrząc na córkę, która zrobiła wielkie oczy. Podobnie z resztą jak jej „starsza siostra".  
-Chcesz zamieszkać u nas!- rzekła uradowana Usagi. Sere pokiwała głową.- Oczywiście jeśli się zgodzisz Usagi, w końcu znów trzeba będzie ingerować w pamięć rodziców i Shingo- przyznała.  
Dziewczyny spojrzały się po sobie, czyżby Królowa Wszechświata prosiła o zgodę, by zamieszkać we własnym domu.  
-Oj nic się nie stanie, poza tym Shingo i tak jest już nie normalny, więc wielkich szkód nie będzie- odrzekła Usagi żartobliwie. Serenity uśmiechnęła się na to, z resztą jak pozostali.  
-Ale jak chcesz zmodyfikować ich pamięć?- spytał Mamoru, po raz pierwszy odzywając się do niej.  
Czerwono oka spojrzała się na niego. Przyglądała się mu w milczeniu przez chwilkę po czym szybko odpowiedziała.  
-Nie ma problemu Mamoru-san, znam parę dobrych sztuczek- rzekła, używając honorofiksu czym zaskoczyła wszystkich, prócz Setsuny.  
Mężczyzna zarumienił się lekko po czym pokiwał głową.  
-Poza tym bardzo dawno nie widziałam Otu-san i Oka-san, zrobiłabym wszystko by znów być z nimi- rzekła czym jeszcze bardziej zmieszała Senshi.  
-W takim razie chodźmy jak najprędzej do domu- zaproponowała Usagi przerywając ciszę.  
ChibiUsa pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową. Była w siódmym niebie miała Usagi i mamę.  
Serenity uśmiechnęła się na to dobrze.  
-Pani- odezwała się nagle Setsuna, wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę- Wasza Wysokość jeśli to nie będzie problem chciałabym zamienić z Tobą słowo.- rzekła Setsuna opuszczając głowę z szacunku.  
Serenity przypatrywała się jej i jako jedynej nie poprawiła. Westchnęła po prostu.-Dobrze- rzekła, ucałowała ChibiUsę w czoło i wstała.  
-Oka-san- wyszeptała różowowłosa z lekkim niepokojem.  
-W porządku Mała Damo, za chwilę wrócę- obiecała

-Obietnica na mały paluszek- rzekła. Serenity spojrzała się na Usagi, ta uśmiechnęła się na słowa swej przyszłej córki.  
-Tak na mały paluszek- obiecała w końcu.

Pluto i Serenity odeszły kawałek od pokoi i stanęły przy niewielkim jeziorku. Wystarczająco daleko, że nikt ich nie usłyszy.  
Setsuna obróciła się w stronę swej Królowej.  
-Pani czy Ty kompletnie oszalałaś?- spytała lekko unosząc głos.  
-Opamiętaj się- skarciła ją za to czarnowłosa- Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz- rzekła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Pani, wszyscy w przyszłości zamartwiają się na śmierć. Król osobiście prosił...-zaczęła jednak Serenity jej przerwała, a jej ciało powróciło do prawdziwej postaci.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie co Endymion czuje- warknęła.  
-Nie masz prawa...-próbowała znów powiedzieć wojowniczka czasu. Jednak kobieta przerwała jej parsknięciem śmiechu.-I kto to mówi, zdaje mi się, że to ty zapominasz, że do pewnych rzeczy nie masz prawa, a i tak je sobie bierzesz, mimo że ci się nie należą Plutonie-odrzekła je a głos przepełniała jej nienawiść.  
-Serenity, wiem, że mnie teraz nienawidzisz. Masz prawo. Jednak jako strażniczka czasu mówię ci, że nie masz prawa tu być- powiedział korzystając z milczenia królowej.  
Serenity obróciła się do niej tyłem i zaczęła odchodzić, a w raz z tym powracał jej nowy image. Nagle się zatrzymała i spojrzał przez ramię.  
-Jestem Królową,a Ty Strażniczko możesz mi podskoczyć-rzekła lodowatym tonem, po czym się znów obróciła i już chciała odejść kiedy cos jej się przypomniało- A i trzymaj się z dala od mojej córki. Jeśli się dowiem, ze choćby z nią rozmawiałaś lub dotykałaś. Selene mi świadkiem poznasz jako pierwsza mą złą naturę- dokończyła i zwróciła się w stronę pokoju, w którym oczekiwali na nią wszyscy.

By Misako


	2. Chapter 2

_Rozdział 2 „ Family reunion"_

_Trójka Lunarianek siedziała w czerwonym samochodzie prowadzonym przez Mamoru.__  
__- Nee Mamo-chan, tylu ładnych dziewczyn chyba jeszcze nie wiozłeś - zażartowała ChibiUsa, siedząca z tyłu z mamą._

_- ChibiUsa!!! - skarciła ją Usagi, po czym spojrzała na Serenity – Gomen - rzekła lekko zakłopotana. Czaerwone oczy spojrzały się na nią zmieszane  
- Za co, Usagi-chan? - spytała.__  
__- Nie powinnam wychowywać ChibiUsy, skoro ty tu jesteś – rzekła, patrząc przez ramię, choć nie spotkała spojrzenia swej przyszłej formy.__  
__- No właśnie - zgodziła się z nią ChibiUsa.__  
__- Mała Damo! - tym razem dostało się różowowłosej od matki. Dziewczyna umilkła.__  
__- Usagi, oczywiście, że jeśli Ty albo Mamoru-san macie jakieś uwagi co do jej zachowania, to zwrócicie jej uwagę - odrzekła jej Serenity.__  
__- Okaa-san - jęknęło niezadowolone dziecko. Serenity tylko na nią spojrzała  
- Niestety, bycie królową jest bardzo czasochłonne - zaczęła – I nie do końca miałam wpływ na wychowanie Małej Damy, a kiedy się już zorientowałam jaki ma córa ma charakterek, było już za późno - rzekła pół żartem pół serio monarchini. Spowodowało to wybuch śmiechu u dorosłych oraz jęknięcie i rumieniec u ChibiUsy.__  
__- Zapewne trudne jest być matką i królową w jednym - rzekła Luna, spoczywająca wygodnie na kolanach Usagi.__  
__- Mordercza robota - odrzekła Serenity z uśmeichem na twarzy - choć patrząc na efekty, warta swej ceny - dokończyła patrząc na córkę, ta od razu wtuliła się jej w ramiona, wykorzystując sytuację.__  
__Niedługo potem samochód zatrzymał się przed rezydencją Tsukino. Dziewczyny wygramoliły się z samochodu.__  
__- Co zrobimy z rodzicami? - spyatła Usagi.__  
__- Ta kwestia jest już załatwiona - odrzekła usmiechnięta Serenity i nagle obok jej nogi pojwiła się walizka.__  
__- Wow - szepnęła Usagi - No to chodźmy - rzekła. Jednak najpierw podeszła do swego chłopaka i wymienili namiętny pocałunek. Widząc to, ChibiUsa i Luna wywróciły oczyma.__  
__- Oka-san? Naprawdę ty i tata tak się kleiliście do siebie? - spytała swą mamę tak, że Usagi i Mamoru ją usłyszeli i odskoczyli od siebie zakłopotani.__  
__Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tylko smutno i popchnęła swą córkę w stronę drzwi wejściowych._

_- Idź, nie marudź_

_- Dobranoc, Mamo-chan - krzyknęła Chibiusa wchodząc na podjazd__  
__- Dobranoc, ChibiUso - rzekł Mamoru__  
__- Dobranoc, Kochanie - rzekła Usagi, składając słodki pocałunek na jego policzku i poszła w stronę wejścia.__  
__Została tylko Serenity i Mamoru. Czranowłosa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.__  
__- Dobranoc, Mamoru-san - rzekła i zwróciła się w stronę drzwi.__  
__- Sere-san, zaczekaj - rzekł mężczyzna, a zaskoczona kobieta odwróciła się.__  
__- Tak?__  
__- Mów mi po prostu Mamoru - rzekł uśmiechając się do niej.__  
__Ta przyglądała mu się przez chwilę  
- Mamoru, tęsknie za czasami, gdy byłeś moim Mamo-chan - rzekła smutno, po czym odwróciła się i podeszła do drzwi, przy których czekały na nią ChibiUsa i Usagi.__  
__Mamoru stał jeszcze przez chwilę przed domem Tsukino, zdziwiło go to, co powiedziała Serenity. 'Czyżby coś między nami w przyszłości się nie układało?'___

_------------------------------_

_Moc Serenity spowodowała, że rodzina Tsukino uwierzyła, że „Sere-san" jest daleką kuzyką, która przyjechała na wakacje do Tokio.__  
__- Pewnie jesteś bardzo zmęczona - rzekła Ikuko, stawiając filiżankę kawy na kuchennym stole.__  
__Serenity uśmiechnęła się do niej i pokręciła głową.  
- Iee, Ikuko-san, z przyejmnością posiedzę z Wami, jeśli nie jesteście zmęczeni - odrzekła grzecznie kobieta. Choć tak naprawdę nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, by przytulić swoich ukochanych rodziców i młodszego brata._

_- Ależ oczywiście, Sere-chan. Dawno nas nie odwiedzałaś - rzekł Kenji do, jak sądził 21- letniej kobiety. - Opowiedź lepiej jak ci idą studia? – zapytał - Może podpowiesz coś Usagi, w końcu wkrótce stanie przed tym wyborem - dodał patrząc na córkę. Ta się skrzywiła.__  
__ Serenity doskonale wiedziała, o co chodzi. Doskonale pamiętała, że miała taki moment w życiu, w którym nie chciała iść na studia.__  
__- Dobrze wujku. Jednak jestem pewna, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, Usagi podejmie właściwy wybór. - dokończyła rzucając znaczące spojrzenie w stronę blondynki. Ta spojrzała się na nią zdziwiona. 'Co Serenity chciała przez to powiedzieć?'_

_- Hym - parsknął Kenji - Obyś miała rację, bo Usagi myśli tylko o TYM chłopaku - rzekł z przekąsem mężczyzna.__  
__- Otuu-san - krzynknęła Usagi zarumieniona. Serenity, słysząc jego słowa, uśmichnęła się._

_ Och jakie to były cudowne czasy, czemu życie nie mogło być zawsze takie wspaniałe?_

_Miła konwersacja trawała jeszcze przez 1,5 h. Potem wszyscy się pożegnali i udali do swoich sypialni.__  
__Serenity właśnie skończyła rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy w pokoju, gdy rozległo się pukanie.__  
__- Hai?__  
__- Oka-san? - spytała ChibiUsa wkładają głowę do pokoju - Śpisz?__  
__- Nie, Mała Damo, czy coś się stało - rzekł kobieta wstając sprzed szafy i uśmiechając się lekko._

_Dziewczynka pokręciła głową  
- Czy mogę spać z tobą? - spytała. Serenity westchnęła, przymknęła oczy.__  
__- Mała Damo, przykro mi, ale nie powinnaś. Po pierwsze jesteś już duża, a poza tym może wydać się to dziwne rodzinie Tsukino. - wyjaśniła różowowłosej. Dziewczynka nie potrafiła ukryć swojego smutku. - Usagi... - szepnęła przez przymrużone oczy kobieta._

_ChibiUsa westchnęła rozczarowana, obróciła się i zrezygnowana wyszła z pokoju._

_- Dobranoc - krzyknęła monarchini za córką. __  
__Pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.__  
__Kręciła się chwilę po pokoju, sięgnęła po koszulkę nocną, która leżała na łóżku. Przyjrzała się tunice przez chwilę. Była ona biała i miała różowe kwiatki, sięgała do kolan. Ramiączka miała typu spagetti, a do tego doszyta była satyna.__  
__Szybko zdjęła ubrania i nałożyła koszulkę. Wtedy w pokoju znów rozległo się pukanie. Serenity wywróciła oczyma. 'Mała Dama, jest naprawdę uparta' - pomyślała.__  
__- Mała... - zaczęła otwierając drzwi. - Usagi-chan - poprawiła się, gdy zobaczyła prawdziwego gościa._

_- Nie chciałabym ci zawracać głową. Tylko chciałam zapytać czy się zaaklimatyzowałaś. No wiesz, w końcu nigdy w gościnnym nie spałaś – powiedziała, wskazując jednocześnie głową na drzwi swego pokoju.__  
__Czarnowłosa się uśmiechnęła.  
- Spokojnie Usagi, rozumiem, że to, co kiedyś było moje teraz jest twoje - rzekła _

_- Nie to miałam na myśli. Nie mam poczucia własności. Tylko tak sobie myślę, że byłoby mi trudno patrzeć na to wszystko i musieć się powstrzymać. - poprawiła ją Usagi i spuściła głowę.__  
__- Usagi, ja to już przeżyłam. Taki jest cykl życia. - pocieszała zasmuconą nastolatkę, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę. Nadal nie była przekonana. Miała wyrzuty sumienia, choć nie wiedziała czemu. Wiedziała, że Serenity miała już to życie, ba, miała Mamo-chan za męża i ChibiUsę za córkę. Posiadała to, o czym ona tak marzyła. Jednak pomimo tego i tak gryzło ją sumienie.__  
__- Masz rację - odrzekła w końcu, wymuszając uśmiech. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Serenity kiwnęła głową i pożegnała się z nią.__  
__Blondynka stała przez chwilę wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi, wiedziała, że Królowa widzi, iż udaje. __  
__'Matko, w przyszłości jestem skomplikowana nawet sama dla siebie - pomyślała i poszła do swojego pokoju._

_Wszędzie panowała ciemność, dogłębna, druzgocąca ciemność. Była ona tak przygnębiająca, że każdy, nawet największy optymista straciłby nadzieję na lepsze jutro.__  
__Nagle w tej ciemności pojawiło się małe światło, które rosło w siłe.__  
__- Słyszysz mnie? Pokonałem najgorszą z ciemności, pokonałem ból. Wszystko to po to, abyś mnie usłyszała - wyszeptał głos.__  
__Światlo robiło się coraz mocniejsze, aż nagle dało się w nim dojrzeć jakiś kształt.__  
__- Odpowiedz, błagam - kontynuował głos. Świtło się wyklarowało.__  
__Dało się słyszeć rżenie konia i z jasności wyłonił się jednorożec.__  
__-------------_

_Serenity leżała na boku. Nagle się wzdrygnęła, coś było nie tak. Uchyliła lekko powieki. Dało się widzieć jej czerwone oczy.__  
__- Odpowiedz, błagam - usłyszała nagle i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się wokół. __  
__Czyżby się przesłyszała. Przez okno znajdujące się na wprost łóżka wpadło jasne świtło. Czarnowłosa przysłoniła oczy, energia była ciepła i dobra, jakby do niej wołała. Coś w niej także było znane Serenity - Już ją kiedyś czułam - rzekła osłaniając oczy.__  
__- Odpowiedz, błagam - powtórzył się głos.__  
__Kobieta wstała i podeszła do okna, kiedy je uchyliła - ku jej zaskoczeniu za oknem nie było balkonu, tylko ciemny, ponury las. Przez chwillę wątpiła czy powinna iść, jednak miała w sercu takie uczucie... jakby musiała. Zrobiła najpierw jeden krok, a potem drugi i trzeci.__  
__Szła przez chwilę, aż w końcu doszła do niewielkiej dolinki, gdzie znajdował się wodospad i małe jeziorko.__  
__- Znam to miejsce - wyszeptała do siebie czarnowłosa. Zmrużyła oczy, szukając w pamięci kiedy tu była.__  
__- Aniele... - usłyszała znów ten głos. Obróciła się w jego stronę, a z jej ust wypłynął tylko jeden dźwięk:  
- Och. - Oczy jej zrobiły się ogromne i okrągłe.__  
__Obok wodospadu stał przepiękny jednorożec. Jego sierść była srebrnawa, grzywa mieniła się platyną, a oczy wyglądały jak srebrzyste monety. Jego róg był zawiniety, niczym Lody Soprano i miał kolor czarny, choć widniała na nim srebrna łuna.__  
__Kiedy istota spojrzała w stronę czarnowłosej spowodowała, że ta jęknęła, zupełnie jakby rzucił na nią jakis czar. Nieświadoma podeszła do niego, a im bliżej była, przestawała widzieć jedorożca, a w jego miejscu stał srebrnowłosy mężczyzna w srebrnej tunice, przepasanej czarną szarfą. Serenity mrugnełą, niepewna co widzi, kiedy jej oczy znów się otworzyły mężczyzny nie było._

_- Proszę, niech to spotkanie zostanie między nami. (znajome słowa:P)__  
__Kobieta uchyliła najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie. Przez chwilę miała je przymrużone, nagle pomrugała szybko i usiadła na łóżku. Rozejrzała się wokół , przyłożyła dłoń do czoła__  
__- Co to było? - wyszeptała.__  
__- Puk puk - dało się nagle słyszeć i do pokoju weszła ChibiUsa z Dianą na głowie. Serenity wzdrygnęła się i obróciła w stronę córki.__  
__- Oka-san ty jeszcze w łóżku? No nie, dopiero dobę przebywasz z Usagi, a już ma na ciebie zły wpływ - rzekła do czarnowłosej, ta jednak jej nie słuchała patrzyła na ścianę za nią.__  
__'Co to było, byłam gdzieś. Miałam wrażenie...'__  
__- Oka-san? - usłyszała nagle i zaskoczona spojrzała na różowowłosą. Pomrugała szybko oczyma. - Mówiłaś coś? - spytała__  
__Dziewczyna zerknęła na kotkę równie zdziwniona. Jej mama nigdy nie była nieuważna.__  
__- Serenity-sama, czy coś się stało? - zapytała Diana władczynię z przyszłości.__  
__Kobieta już chciała otworzyć buzię i powiedzieć, że miała dziwny sen. Jednak gdy o tym pomyślała, nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co jej się śniło. Znów przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. Siedziała tak przez chwilę, po czym uświadomiła sobie, że jej córka i Diana stoją nadal w drzwiach. Obróciła się w ich stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy.__  
__- Przepraszam, ChibiUso, Diano. Po prostu jak się tu obudziłam byłam lekko zaskoczona - wyjaśniła z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Wiecie, po setkach lat w jednej sypialni, nagle obudzić się tu - rzekła żartobliwie.__  
__Dziewczynka uśmiechneła się słysząc jej słowa. - To jakby deja vu, prawda - odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach._


End file.
